A Similar Path
by Alpha ai
Summary: Join Silva Rook an eager pirate captain looking to make his mark on the world during the great pirate era. OC's WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own one piece, I own all none canon characters unless otherwise stated.  
**

* * *

**A similar path.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Idle Hands.  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Shells Town though most days were. Gulls were in chorus and the sound of the waves slowly rushing against the adjacent shoreline could be heard through the streets. The local populous went about their daily routines quietly and-

*THUD*

"Ow! That hurt ya old bat!"

*SMASH*

"Whoa that nearly hit my head. What are ya trying to do, kill me?"

The commotion disturbing the tranquility of this particular part of town was coming from a small house just outside the centre of town. It was a fairly ordinary home a white exterior and a flat roof with two- *SMASH* - one window at the front with a blue painted frame and a red front door.

"Now look what you've done you ungrateful little… watcha-call-it, idiot." The voice was different to the first, older and opposed to what you would think from hearing it, female.

"Gran, you threw a frying pan at me. How the hell is it my fault?" The first voice replied angrily. It was that of a teenager. More precisely it was the voice of Silva Rook.

"Because you're… what's-it-called, lazy and you don't have a thing-your-awful-at-y'know… job. Now go and find one." The front door swung open and a 5 foot eleven, nineteen year old boy was shoved out into the street by a four foot two, seventy year old woman. The boy's short messy brown hair blustered in the strong coastal breeze as he begrudgingly stepped out into the light of day.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He whined tugging at the black tie round his neck. "You always make me wear this kinda stuff." He fidgeted in his dark red shirt (that was much too big for his scrawny physique) while he complained.

"Because no-one will employ a scruffy… thingy… tramp. Now go get a job ya bum!" She promptly slammed the door in Silva's face knocking him backwards into the street.

Silva sighed and rubbed his nose. It was always like this, everyday the old hag would throw stuff at him and send him out to find a job. There was no chance anyone would employ him, he knew it and she knew it but that didn't stop her, nothing did. It wasn't that he didn't have any skills; it was that no-one could afford to give him a job.

Morgan's heavy taxation saw to that. Silva had big plans though; he was going to become a pirate, one of the best the world had ever seen. He just needed a boat… and a crew… and knowledge about sailing… and maybe figure out what exactly his devil fruit did. That stuff didn't really matter anyway, they were just minor details. He knew how to fight; he had a punch that could stop anyone dead in their tracks. Well it had done on the people he had fought so far, that was proof enough for him. He did get into a lot of fights.

Silva rubbed his eyes; he was having the best dream just before his grandma had so rudely woken him up. He had just defeated Lieutenant Morgan, knocked him out with a single punch. He was replaying it in his head. Though his conscious mind was a lot less forgiving than his sub-conscious. As he approached Morgan to deliver the fabled punch, he brought down that giant axe hand of his cleaving Silva clean in half. After a momentary look of horror he waved his hands above his head to rid himself of the gruesome thought.

"Dammit reality why do you have to ruin it?" He complained still shaking the images from his mind.

Behind him two boys had just come out of the Food Foo restaurant one of them looked very content the pink haired one looked distressed.

"I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time. But why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant's name too?" The pink haired one said, looking completely baffled by it.

"Well, he could've done something bad, right?" Replied the taller guy with the hat as they walked out of ear shot.

"Ya got that right pal." Silva chuckled to himself. _Those guy's better figure it out fast or they are gonna be in trouble._ He thought as he yanked at his tie loosening it considerably and undoing the top two buttons on his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves to complete his scruffy look and idly looked around, half-heartedly, for a job.

**(-)**

"That's it." Silva said pounding his fist into his open hand. "Today I'm gonna steal a boat and become a pirate."

"What was that sonny?" The old man sitting next to him asked, bringing his hand to his ear. It was mid afternoon and after having no look with his job search Silva decided he would just have a couple drinks until it was time to go home.

"I said I'm gonna… Ah never mind Ossan."

"Oh, it's about ten past four I think." The old man replied. Silva shook his head and left the bar, he went and found a table to sit alone and contemplate what his plan should be. His attention was momentarily drawn to a couple of men a few tables away.

"Did you hear? Some guy punched Morgan's son earlier."

"What? That guy is a dead man. Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"I don't know apparently it was some kid wearing a straw hat."

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know. Must be someone from out of town. Pirates probably."

_Wow that guy isn't gonna have much of a pirate career now. He has pissed off the wrong guy. _He thought to himself before getting back to the matter at hand. Then it hit him. Morgan would probably hunt down those guys with all the force at his disposal, which would give him the perfect opportunity to steal a small boat from the naval port. _All I have to do is wait here for the commotion to start and pop in to take a ship. Perfect._

Within half an hour Silva had packed a small bag with some clothes to wear and a small amount of food to be getting on with. _This is my big chance. _He thought, crouched outside the docks waiting for the opportunity to present itself.

Suddenly in the distance Silva heard a large bang like someone had dropped a boulder off a cliff. "That must be it." He whispered before sneaking into the marine controlled docking area.

He slowly crept from crate to crate, barrel to barrel and from any other object large enough to hide behind to similar. Gunshots rang off outside causing Silva to pause for a moment. _Rest in piece straw hat. Maybe it will be a comfort to you, whoever you were, that you've enabled me to implement my genius escape from this place. _He carried on sleuthing through the various cargos until he reached the moorings. There was still two guards at their post near the boats. _Why aren't they off helping Morgan take care of things? It's too late now. I have to go through with it. _Silva tip-toed out from his hiding place, in a rather overplayed fashion, he looked like he was doing an impression of a velociraptor.

*Budabudabudabuda-budabudabudabuda*

"Gahrah." Silva froze on one foot placing his hands over his mouth to quell the surprised noise that had escaped. Luckily the den den mushi drown him out.

"Yeah what is it?" The marine who answered it asked grumpily.

*SCHHUURK* "Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated. I repeat, Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated."

"What!" The two marines on guard and Silva yelled out in shocked unison.

"Gahrah." He placed his hands over his mouth again. But this time the damage had already been done.

The two marines slowly turned round to see Silva still stood on one leg with his hands over his mouth. The tension could have been cut with a knife as the opposing sides stared at each other in stunned silence. That is until Silva lost his balance and toppled forwards. He quickly jumped back to his feet trying to look as though nothing had happened. The two marines raised their rifles aiming them at Silva while he stood motionless, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I'm warning you guys. I'm a fearsome pirate." He scanned through his head for something else to say that might convince them it wasn't worth the trouble. "I'm with the guys who just defeated Morgan."

The marines hesitated for a moment shooting each other quick nervous glances. One of them narrowed his eyes and gripped his gun a bit tighter. "Oh yeah? Then why are you here and not with them?" He asked as doubt began to seed in his mind.

"That's er, a very good erm… they er…" His eyes darted back and forth around his surroundings for inspiration. "They sent me to steal them a boat, that's right yeah. A boat for their big escape." This seemed to convince the marine who then further tightened his grip on his gun.

"Wait a minute you're just that kid from town. The old lady Yama's grand kid. Sitta or something. Nice try brat." With this Silva attempted to run for it, the tensed up marine fired instantly. The bullet hit Silva in the forehead knocking him backwards off his feet, he arched through the air and hit the ground with a dull thud.

"What the hell are you doing? You shot him Dave!"

"I-I didn't mean to. I was on edge. Then he moved and I just…"

"Dammit, if Morgan is really finished then this won't just be accepted, we need to fix this or it'll be our asses on the line."

"What we gonna do?"

"Go and put a weapon on him then we can claim self defence."

The marine addressed as Dave walked over to Silva's body with a pistol, ready to put it in his hands.

"ACHAAAA!" Silva sat bolt upright covering his forehead with both hands. The two marines leapt backwards screaming like school girls. "EEEYAAAARH! My head, my freaking head hurts so bad." Silva yanked a piece of flattened lead from his skull. A large bruise had formed in the centre of his forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! DEMON!" Marine Dave shouted, pointing accusingly at Silva who was now getting to his feet clutching his head.

The other marine raised his gun and fired, Silva quickly ducked and darted forward missing the bullet completely, it seemed that having to dodge fast moving projectiles every morning from his ex military grandmother was finally proving useful.

He charged toward Dave with his fist readied, without breaking his gait his swung his fist forward hitting the marine square in the face. He flew backwards with tremendous force, much to the dismay of his fellow marine. The remaining soldier threw away his empty weapon and drew his sword. Silva slowly backed away, a fist fight and a lucky avoidance was one thing but a sword fight was a bit much at this stage. He knew as a pirate this would come up, but facing it for real was something else entirely.

The marine grinned menacingly and lunged at Silva who quickly raised his arms to try and defend himself. A torrid succession of slashes came down on him, sparks jumped off his arms with every blow, and he felt a burning sting of pain run down to his fingertips. The marine suddenly stopped, glanced down at his sword then became transfixed on Silva. The blade was beginning to bend out of shape and had chipped in several places. The marine ran over to his fallen comrade to grab the pistol he had intended on planting. Silva was dazed and disoriented from the severity of his pain. He was several metres away from the marines in a crouched position attempting to clutch his arms but his hands were shaking too much. He swung out a punch in desperation, a cylindrical metallic pillar burst out from where his hand had been, it was as thick as his forearm and had a flat tip. The attack hit the marine in the chest knocking him off his feet and into a wall. Silva slowly rose to his feet and staggered forward into a small sail boat, his vision blurred and he fell. He felt his hand return to normal and watched as the world faded to darkness.

**(2 Months Later)**

The drinkers pub in Orange town had finally recovered from the recent pirate occupation. Like the rest of the town it had been restored to its former glory and was finally drawing in the crowds, as the villagers had been freed from the tyrant Buggy after a visit from a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy. The customers were more subdued than usual as a pirate crew had come into town and were currently being quite raucous. The towns people had become very weary of any pirates that arrived after, past experiences.

"Hey chump. You're in my seat." The pirate was red faced and clearly looking for trouble. He looked as though he had gone out of his way to look more like a pirate. A red bandanna, raggedy clothing and an eye patch that he clearly didn't need. Somehow he looked in the mirror that morning and decided 'yeah I look just pirate-y enough now that I have this unnecessary eye patch.'

Silva sat tapping his finger against his glass with a *clink*. He had brown medium length hair that had been swept back and two gold ear rings dangled from his left ear. "There's plenty of other seats." He loosened the black tie around his neck and unfastened his top two buttons of his red shirt which fit much better now, he was still slim, but was much more muscular. He scratched his leg through his black trousers with tip of his black shoes.

"I don't care how many other seats there are. THAT one is mine." The pirate drew his curved blade and a grin played across his face. His crew watched, full of expectation. A small smile crept across Silva's mouth. "Let's see how much you can drink without your mouth!" The pirate swung his blade horizontally toward the boys head. Silva swung out his left hand and stopped the blade in its tracks with a metallic clash when it hit his palm. His fingers slowly pushed away the blade as he rose from his seat. He turned to face the pirate with an eager grin.

"I've been looking for a bit of exercise." He immediately threw a punch.

If you had been stood outside the drinkers pub you would have suddenly seen an overly pirate-y pirate come crashing through the wall and across the street into the building opposite. The pirates throughout the bar stopped smiling instantly and all drew their weapons in unison ready to take Silva apart. It was strange but he could have sworn that the sound of them drawing their swords was quieter than the sound that came from them simultaneously ceasing to smile.

"Guys guys, can't we all just have a drink 'n' get along?" A bullet narrowly missed his head and lodged itself in the wooden wall behind him. "I'll take that as a no then." Silva turned and ran out of the bar into the street. Two dozen pirates flooded out after him. With a man who must have been their captain at the centre. "Have any of you got a bounty by any chance? I could really do with the money." He unintentionally let out a long yawn which further enraged the hoard of pirates.

"I do." The man in the centre stated with pride pointing a colossal thumb to his chest. He was a large man, at least 7 foot tall and very muscular, easily 3 foot wide. He had a shaven bald head and a hook nose. It appeared that he was very proud of his muscles as he wore a black tank top to show them off as well as flared red and white striped trousers. The man began to flex forcing his muscles to contract and shift while he postured vainly. "I am Captain Juro. A world class pirate with a bounty of forty five million beri." He waited for the look of fear on Silva's face but it never came. "Ready. Aim." As he said this his surrounding comrades raised their rifles. "Fire!" A hail of bullets collided with Silva knocking him onto his back with a heavy sounding thud. A look of pain shot across his face while he fell.

Silva lay motionless on the floor. Captain Juro smiled psychotically and raised his fist to signify his victory.

"That is what you get for messing with the Ju-" Juro's celebration was cut short by the sound of loud snoring coming from his victims general vicinity. Silva was fast asleep, flattened bullets mottled his chest and head. "What the hell!"

"Huh, what?" Silva slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. The flat pieces of lead cascaded off him when he pulled himself to his feet. He patted his chest tentatively attempting to alleviated some of the pain from the impact. "Did I fall asleep? Wow that's embarrassing, I must be really tired. Anyway where were we?" Silva looked thoughtful for a moment while panic spread throughout the pirates ranks. "Gusha Gusha Sweep." Silva swept his right arm horizontally from left to right while at the same time his hand became a shiny metal cylinder and extended out to around ten foot. The thick metal rod swept a large group of the pirates through an adjacent wall to the right which caused some of the proprietary building to cave in on them.

"What the hell!" Captain Juro repeated as though confusion had somehow caused something in his brain to skip slightly.

"Captain snap out of it. What should we do? He ain't normal." The pirate was obviously becoming quite panicked.

Juro shook his head to help his mind catch up and snap back into reality. "Beat the crap outta him!" The pirates roared and charged forwards. Silva's hand had returned to normal and was balled into a fist. The incoming attackers drew their cutlasses, swiping and stabbing ferociously at every given opportunity. Silva managed to dodge most of them and the ones that did hit him emitted a metallic screech as they scraped against his skin but left no damage. He managed to connect several punches which immediately ejected the recipients from the crowd. Silva slid along the floor through the legs of the nearest pirate to him to escape the ring of pirates. Unfortunately for them they had failed to notice him leave and were still fighting each other.

"He's escaped you idiots!" Juro shouted as he witnessed the ineptitude of his crew.

"It's too late now." said Silva, cracking his knuckles which created a sound like metal buckling. "Gusha Gusha Jack Hammer." He punched rapidly, each one extending into a metal rod and colliding with a pirate in the crowd. Each hit sent a pirate smashing into the cobbled street causing it to crack under the impact. Within seconds all of the pirates were taken care of, all except Captain Juro that is.

"C-Captain H-Help us." One of the pirates was just about managing to stay conscious despite being almost bent in half in a crater in the street. Juro stared opening and closing his mouth in silence, his eyes were bulging at the scene before him. Then he threw his sword to the floor and ran.

Silva watched as the muscle bound captain fled down the street, he shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand then sighed. "Gusha Gusha-" he pulled his arm back and raised his leg as though he was about to throw a base ball. "Piston!" He threw a forceful right punch which extended into a pillar and continued to extend several metres down the street and hit Juro in the base of his back producing a sicken crack then continued to plough him forward through the fountain at the end of the road. Now the entire crew including the captain were unconscious. Silva clapped his hands together as though he were shaking off dust and smiled. _This is where it really begins._

**(-)**

"Lying bastard!" Silva stormed out of the marine offices with a bag of money. "Forty five million beri my ass. He was barely worth ten million. What a gyp." He kicked a stone in frustration and watched it soar through the air and hit a large scary looking pirate in the bag of the head. The entire crew turned round and stared at him.

"You are going to regret that kid." The large pirate he hit growled slightly as he spoke.

"None of you would happen to have bounties." Silva smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oki doke that was that and this is the bit after that. Please review and let me know what you think and any constructive suggestions are welcome. What are more than welcome are character submissions, in fact I would say they are encouraged, so please send any character submissions by pm as some people get a bit tetchy about it being submitted in reviews. Obviously I won't be accepting any characters who are admirals or shichikubi as they are of limited number and already exist but crew members, enemy crews and marines ranked vice admiral or below would be awesome. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**

This here is the character submission watcha-call-it... sheet. So yeah I think that's about it.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position:

Race:

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks:

Physical Appearance:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**A Similar Path.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Is There a Doctor in the House?  
**

* * *

Silva was once again sat in the drinker's pub, and was becoming painfully aware that he couldn't leave the island until he either made friends with someone who owned a boat or earned enough to buy his own. With his limited social skills he felt the latter would be more likely to come first. Behind him a large man with a gnarled beard and long jacket stomped towards him.

He surreptitiously glanced back at the incoming figure. He was definitely a pirate, or at least the 'I bought these clothes in a costume shop now I'm gonna do me some plundering' kind of person that passed for pirates round here. Silva didn't bother asking the guy if he had a bounty, it was obvious he didn't. Just another guy trying to make a name for himself in the local area as quick as he knew how, by defeating someone people were already talking about. The straw hat guy had already moved on so Silva was the only one left with any kind of reputation.

Even though he had only taken down two small time pirate crews, Silva had somehow gotten a reputation with the locals as a powerful pirate hunter who was invincible. Silva shook his head at the thought of it, the Gusha Gusha no mi did have some extraordinary plus sides; he was impervious to swords and bullets but when something hit him, it hurt like hell and if it hit him hard enough could cause some major internal injuries. Only his skin was like steel his insides were still squishy and delicate.

"Oi! I'm talking to you pip squeak." The pirate bellowed behind him. Silva focused on what was being said. "I said 'that's my seat'." The pirate grinned coldly underneath all of his facial hair, waiting for the reaction.

"Oooh dammit not again." The barman whined throwing the rag he was using to dry a glass at the floor.

_You gotta be kidding me. _Silva thought lowering his head. _It's not worth the hassle. _He stood up suddenly, causing the pirate to jump back a couple steps. "You're right this is your seat." Silva tried to look as genuinely embarrassed by the 'mix up' as possible. "I'll go sit somewhere else."

"W-What?" The pirate stuttered, taken aback by the response, it wasn't what he had expected. "I mean er. Yeah you better do." He turned and raised a triumphant fist at his crewmates who let go of their sheathed swords and cheered.

Silva walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. The barman leant forward over the bar. "Thanks chief." He said mopping the beads of sweat from his brow. "Last thing I need is another fight going on in this place, especially now that the marines are on the island to make sure the buggy incident doesn't happen again."

"Aw come on darlin' there's no need to be like that." The voice came from where Silva had been sitting before. Silva swivelled on his bar stool to see what was happening. The bearded pirate captain was holding a red haired girl by the wrist. The rest of the crew had surrounded her, blocking her exit.

"Let go of me." She said struggling to free herself from the leering pirates grip.

Silva took a swig of his beer then placed it on the bar and stood up. "Sorry guy, but I can't jus' sit by and watch this. It ain't right." A look of understanding spliced with depression spread across the barman's face he slowly sank down to take cover behind the bar as Silva turned his attention back toward the pirates.

"That's it!" The girl shouted. She grabbed the arm of the pirate holding her wrist and swung him over her shoulder flinging him into a table of glasses on the other side of the room.

After a moment of stunned silence the rest of the pirates closed in. She kicked the first pirate to approach hard in the shin then floored the pirate next to him before grabbing the hopping pirate by the head and slamming it, into and through, a nearby table. Silva watched in stunned fascination as the pirates were knocked down one by one.

On closer inspection Silva became aware that the girl was quite attractive, she was about eighteen and her red hair was cut ear length, she was quite tall for a girl at around five foot nine and had lightly tanned skin. She wore a white T-shirt that was ever so slightly to short for her and black cargo shorts that tapered just above the knee, on her feet she wore black ankle high boots with steel toe caps. The thing that stood out most to Silva was how her almost obsidian eyes sparkled while she fought, she was obviously enjoying it. Silva watched in awe as the girl smacked around the grown men with ease. The captain had just gotten up from his impact at the beginning of the fight and snuck up behind the girl with his curved blade readied, he was lazily smacked aside and into another table by Silva who was also approaching the girl.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Those were some impr-"

"Get the fuck off me perv!" She spun round and knocked away his arm in a single fluid motion, in the same motion she swung her leg up with full force. Her eyes widened as she saw he wasn't one of the pirates but it was too late to stop the kick now. Her eyes widened even more as her leg hit Silva in the crotch, her eyes watered as it was like kicking an anchor, Silva's eyes also widened then crossed momentarily before he slumped bow legged to his knees. The girl grabbed her shin and hopped around the bar until she bumped into the bar itself and tumbled backwards over it.

Silva slowly rose to his feet still cupping the origin of his pain. At that moment several marines barged in through the front door.

"Everybody stop th-" The marine stopped mid sentence and stared dumbstruck at the carnage. Most of the tables were smashed and bodies were strewn about the floors, chairs and one was even dangling from the chandelier. The girl was still lying behind the bar gripping her shin and using language that would make a sailor blush. The barman stood up to see Silva at the centre of the bombsite that was his bar.

"You've destroyed it. You bastard it's ruined." He pointed accusingly at Silva who was unable to speak on account of him still being winded from his recent injury.

"You're coming with us." The marine said clutching him by the arm and dragging him out the door. He was in too much pain to put up any kind of resistance.

**(-)**

About half way to the marine base Silva recovered from the below the belt shot he had received and took this opportunity to bolt. He yanked apart the rope that bound his hands and sprinted out of the marines grasp. They instantly began pursuing him. He sprinted down the damaged street he had fought on the other day and past the smashed fountain, heading down the street to his right. While running he saw another figure running toward him with another large mob of marines behind him.

The figure was a man in a black and grey hooded top with the sleeves cut off, he had baggy grey camo cargo pants tucked into brown leather knee high boots. His face was obscured by the hood and a red balaclava which had rope cross stitched across it to look like a mouth, as the man quickly got closer he could see his bright green eyes which almost glowed in the depths of his hood. The two men followed by equally large crowds were converging on the same point which luckily for them was a T-junction.

They both turned down the connecting road which caused the two large groups of marines to form a single massive force. The man who was now running alongside Silva glanced across at him, although you couldn't see his expression in the shadows cast by the hood the movement of facial muscles had the same effect on the balaclava which moved the stitched mouth into a smile. He then pulled the circular shield off his back and gestured a hand over it before Frisbee-ing it out of sight onto the roof of a building. He then gestured a hand ahead of him, air appeared to form a small flowing ring on his palm and a whole framed by a green glow appeared on the ground where his hand was pointing. The man jumped into the air and placed his hands and feet together in an over theatrical diving position then disappeared into the whole which closed up behind him. Silva's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in a combination of shock and anger he couldn't draw his eyes away from where the man had been running next to him.

He managed to drag his gaze back to the road ahead of him just in time to see the building he ploughed into. He smashed through the wall shattering the entire side of the building; the marines following him slid to a halt in unison and watched the two story building collapse. Silva was pinned down by the rubble his head just about poked out above the debris. He looked up at the roofline, his vision was blurry but he could just make out the outline of a hooded figure that raised his right hand and gave a little wave. Silva responded with a gesture of his own, though his only consisted of a single digit.

**(-)**

In the temporary marine base that had been thrown together, Silva sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair staring at the ceiling. He was trying his best not to make the situation any worse by doing something stupid like talking.

"Well, this is your lucky day kid." The marine said closing the door behind him. "Due to your recent help with catching some wanted pirates and because the guys in the pub were also pirates we have decided to let you off with a fine. That being said you will still need to pay for damages to the bar. The abandoned house you ran into was scheduled for demolition which means you don't need to worry about that. So all in all." The marine finished tapping away at a calculator. "You need to pay fifteen million beri."

"What! No way you gotta be-" The marine raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Yeah. Fifteen million. Sure."

**(-)**

Silva rubbed his wrists and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. Sighed, and then began walking to the drinkers pub to let the barman know that he needed to collect his money from the marines. A task that he personally felt was a bit too much like rubbing salt into the gaping wound to his wallet. At least he didn't end up in prison that was a relief, but he still thought about all the money he had lost, at this rate he would never get a boat. It was getting quite late, the dark orange sun was slowly sinking into the horizon and the townspeople were going home for the night. Silva walked happily through the empty streets then stopped, suddenly. He glared at a figure in a courtyard adjacent to the road he was on.

"You!" He pointed at the hooded man and ran towards him.

"Oh it's you. They let you out then." His voice was muffled but was still perfectly audible, the stitched mouth moved as he spoke. "I thought you were a goner when tha-" A fist connected with his face knocking him backwards with incredible force. The man flipped over backwards placing a hand on the floor to slow his momentum. He righted himself and touched the point on his face that had been punched.

"I'm impressed. People are usually out after a direct hit." Silva commented as he loosened his tie. He unbuttoned his top two buttons and the buttons on his sleeves before rolling them up to elbow height. "What's your name?"

"My sister can punch harder than you. And the name's York White. I'm guessing you're still mad about before huh? Mr… uhm I didn't catch your name either."

"Silva. Silva Rook, it's a pleasure I'm sure. Now we gonna do this or are you gonna flit off somehow like you did with the marines?" Silva cracked his knuckles and smiled. He didn't necessarily fight out of anger. He genuinely felt a fight could tell you everything you could want to know about someone. "I wanna find out who you really are."

"How could I refuse such an interesting proposition?" York took off his single strap bag and threw it into a corner. "Whenever you're ready."

Silva ran toward his opponent, York did the same. Silva swung a straight right punch which was dodged and followed by a high round house kick toward his head; he brought up his arm and blocked with his forearm then quickly went for a left handed hook. York anchored his foot on Silva's blocking position and black flipped off him landing a few foot away. He immediately jumped five foot into the air and attempted a flying kick which was punched away with enough force to spin him round and unleash another kick in mid air with his other leg. The second kick connected with Silva's chest making him stagger backwards. He quickly regained his composure and respond with a torrent of rapid punches that made him appear to have more than two arms.

York gambolled out the way and was immediately back to his feet. He ran up a nearby wall as Silva charged towards him and flipped backwards over Silva's head then kicked him in the ribs. The impact knocked the wind out of him for a second, _This guy is good. _He thought as he blocked a quick succession of airborne attacks.

Suddenly Silva picked up speed, he punched with his left hand then quickly spun round and connected a back handed fist with York who attempted to block but was knocked sideways anyway. The hooded man flew toward a wall with enough force to smash through it, as he hurtled toward the building he quickly gestured toward the wall with one hand and toward Silva with the other. Silva noticed the small ring of air like before and a whole opened up in the wall, outlined in blue this time.

Silva looked down in time to see York come out of a green trimmed hole in the floor in front of him and uppercut him in the chin lifting him off the ground and up into the second story of the building behind him. He shook his head and pushed of some of the debris, he thought there was a ringing in his ears but it turned out to be the screaming of the woman whose bedroom wall he had just burst through. He stood up and dropped down out of the hole he had created with his entrance. The screaming woman fainted when the excitement all became too much.

"Hmm that was… interesting." Silva said cracking his neck as he and York circled each other. "How'd you do that?"

"It's my devil fruit ability. I ate the ana ana no mi. It allows me to create portals between two flat surfaces. It's how I escaped the marines earlier. I'm guessing you have a devil fruit of your own as that was like punching a battleship." He replied flexing his fingers experimentally. The two men were still smiling, well Silva was and York's balaclava was, so you would have to assume.

"Gusha Gusha no mi. I'm like a human hammer." Silva looked up at the darkening sky. "So now we both know each other a little better. You wanna go all out?" York nodded his green eyes glowing brighter in the moonlight.

York made the first move this time and sprinted toward Silva with unbelievable speed, he was just a blur. Silva responded instinctively, "Gusha Gusha Piston." He fired out the metallic pillar toward the incoming York who jumped up so he landed on top of the attack and was taken toward the wall of the building behind him. He quickly gestured with both hands a hole opened up behind him. He appeared behind Silva and planted two feet into his back knocking him forwards then fell back through the hole appearing out of the wall and getting ready to punch Silva in the face.

Silva looked up with a grin then grabbed him by the face, yanked him out and slammed him into the floor, "Gusha piston." The pillar extended once more and hit York in the stomach but just pushed him through a hole he had made in the floor and out of the hole he had just been pulled out of. The pillar slammed him into Silva's back, which was like being put in a trash compactor, the force knocked Silva forward his hand returned to normal. York landed on his feet and drew two tanto blades from the sheath's on the back of his belt.

"Oo getting fired up." Silva smirked. York quickly put a portal behind Silva and underneath himself, he came out of the portal upside down slashed Silva across the back producing a fountain of sparks then disappeared back down the hole just before Silva swung his fist round to find nothing. York shot past him from behind and slashed his back again. Silva crouched placing both fists on the floor, "Gusha Gusha Lift." Two pillars pushed against the floor and raised Silva high up above towering buildings. His hands returned to normal for a moment. "Gusha Gusha Jack Hammer." Silva unleashed a torrent of punches which all extended out into pillars and hit the floor with such speed he looked like he had several arms. York slid and weaved round the attacks which tore up the stone floor beneath him. Silva landed with a booming thud, amongst the shattered rocks protruding from the ground.

"You missed." York said with a cheeky grin. He spun each of his tanto blades in his hands one after another. He gestured at the floor and behind Silva. Nothing happened; he looked up at Silva who smirked.

"Oh yeah!" He punched forward. "Gusha piston!" The attack caught York's shoulder with a crack as he narrowly avoided the full hit.

"Taking away the floors flat surfaces. That's clever." York said rotating his injured shoulder. "Looks like this is the last push." He was a blur as he darted straight at Silva; he ran up his chest planting a foot in his face then pushed off into a back flip while simultaneously throwing his shield onto the floor. A portal appeared on the shields flat surface which York disappeared into.

"No way." Silva shouted, annoyed but impressed. He looked around quickly but couldn't see York anywhere.

"Yo!" York came out of the sky with his blades ready, swinging them as one. Silva looked up just in time to see him. York managed a single slash which snapped the blades clean off and was instantly punched in the stomach the fist then became a pillar that smacked him through a wall into the empty town hall. Silva looked down at the two blades that had stabbed into a wall after they ricocheted of his face; he felt a shooting pain in the right hand side of his forehead. He touched his face then looked at his hand, blood trickled down his fingers. _Dammit. _He fell forwards with a tin like clatter.

**(-)**

Moon light flooded into the courtyard from the opening above, York and Silva sat back to back in amongst the wreckage from their fight. The ground was a cracked mass of rocks protruding like stalagmites. The buildings around the courtyard were littered with holes and fractures with two blades sticking out from the final attack.

"That was fun." Silva eventually said. He was still slightly out of breath but the minute nick on his forehead had clotted much to his relief, he hadn't seen his own blood in a long time.

"Yeah." York let out a little laugh then winced clutching his stomach. "I would have had you if you weren't built like a tank."

"Yeah maybe. We'll never know will we." He looked up at the stars.

"To hell with that. I'm gonna get some better equipment, instead of those fragile pieces of shit. And when I do, it's gonna go differently." He spluttered, coughing up some blood and spitting it onto the floor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here lookin' for a doctor. Jack Bluedock. I had ideas of becoming' a pirate and thought a doctor, as talented as this guys supposed to be, would come in useful. Couldn't find him anywhere. Illusive bastard. I can't get off this rotten island anyway as I got no boat and lose all my money in fines." He punched the floor which produced a boom and a perfect fist shaped indentation in the rubble.

"I've got a boat. You know. If you need a ride out of here. I'm leaving in a day or so. Meet me at the port if you want to come with. It's the least I can do for shredding your fancy man blouse." York stood up still nursing his ribs. Then he picked up his shield and hurled it into the air, it disappeared into the distance then York disappeared moments afterward.

**(-)**

Silva slowly stumbled into the bar as a stumble was all his aching joints could take. _If I'm gonna do this pirate thing for real I gotta get in shape. _He walked up to the bar and knocked on the wooden surface, chipping a few centimetres into it. "Yo, anyone here?" The barman walked out then quickly turned to walk back through the door. "Hey Ossan, I got a message for ya'." The old man flinched. "No not like that yuh' moron. The marines said if ya' want the money for the damage ya' gotta fetch it ya'self." The old man turned round looking more pleased at this part. He hurried past and out the broken door.

"Hey." The voice came from behind, it was female and he recognised it. Silva turned round to see the red haired girl from before, though she looked different. She was smiling now instead of the terrifying angry face he had seen before. She looked at the cut on his head. "Have you had that treated? It might only be small but it could get infected then your head would fall off." She thought it was funny. Silva just looked panicked.

She walked over and pulled a piece of cotton wool from a bag on her shoulder. She leaned past Silva and grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and tipped some on the wool. "Hold still." She prodded the alcohol soaked wool onto the tiny wound. Silva's screams could be heard in a two mile radius. "Oh man up you big baby. I'm a doctor." She said when she'd done. Silva had fallen off his stool and was shielding his head. He shuffled crab like backwards.

"Devil woman. You jus' bring me pain." He whimpered. "Wait did you say doctor?" He shuffled closer again in much the same fashion. "I've been looking for a doctor."

"Jack Bluedock. Medical genius." She grinned and held out a hand.

"What?"

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey thanks for reading hope it was ok. Thank you Cocoasit for my first character and what a character she is, I was very happy that I got such a good one straight away. If there is anything not right about her please let me know and I will do my best to fix it next chapter. Please review and submit characters. Peace.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Similar Path.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Doctor, there's something in my eye.**

* * *

"B-but you're not a man." Silva was still sat on the floor looking up a Jack.

"Wow nothing gets past you does it?" Jack said bending down without bending her knees so she was face to face with Silva. "Exactly how hard did you get hit?"

"H-he fell out the sky." Silva was having an eventful day, eventful being a poor description when you factor in how annoying the events were.

"I'm sure he did." She replied patronisingly. She shoved a thermometer in his gibbering mouth and shut it to keep the thermometer put.

Silva suddenly snapped out of his bewilderment. "I've been lookin' for you for four freaking days!" He yelled standing up and spitting out his thermometer.

"Well I was here the whole time. You're an idiot." She firmly grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back onto his stool. She slapped a plaster across his cut. "So what do you want?"

"Want?" He looked confused.

"You said you were looking for me. What for?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"I want you to be my doctor." He replied standing up once more.

"Your doctor? No offence but I doubt you'll need one that often tin man."

"Yeah well not jus' my doctor. My crew's doctor. I'm gonna be a powerful pirate someday, and that means I'm gonna need the best doctor there is. That's you." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Flattery will get you everywhere but I'm no pirate mister… er?"

"Rook. Silva Rook, captain of the soon to be greatest pirate crew on the seas."

"Ok tin man where's your boat? I'll think it over and come find you." She smiled and got to her feet.

"Er yeah 'bout that. I don't so much have a boat. It's only a formality. I got a bit o' money and I can get more." He looked slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"Riiiight. I'll just meet you back here then." She smiled and walked out the front door.

Almost as soon as the door closed Silva heard shouting. "Get off me!" He recognised the voice as Jack's.

"You're coming with us." This voice was male. "What the?" *SMACK* "Arh! Bitch broke my nose! Get her." There were more sounds of fighting, more precisely more sounds of marines getting beat up. Silva ran toward the door, he emerged to see marines with black goggles over there eyes. He looked down to see a small device lying at his feet, it bleeped a couple times then the world disappeared. The intense white light felt like needles on Silva's eyes and a high pitch screech filled his ears. His vision slowly came back and the ringing died away. The marines and Jack had disappeared. When his hearing recovered Silva had become aware of another steady beeping, he glanced round trying to get his eyes to focus, he locked onto a small metal box with numbers counting down. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Silva attempted to turn and run. 1. He felt the explosive concussion to his back sending him flying onto his front. After a few minutes Silva slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his back tentatively the heat seemed really intense and his back was scolding to the touch. He couldn't see it but for several minutes it glowed orange like metal in a furnace. Silva had a pretty good idea where they would have taken her; it was just a matter of getting her back.

**(-)**

Silva hurried to the makeshift marine base which had, in the short time he had been gone, expanded substantially. It now had a perimeter wall and several watchtowers dotted around with snipers. He stared out from the shadows of the alleyway he was currently lurking in. He felt a breeze on his back; he hadn't even had time to get changed out of his tattered shirt. A guard walked past the alley on his patrol, Silva reached out and yanked him into the shadows. There was a brief struggle followed by several thuds and a hand limply fell into view from the shadows before being dragged back into the darkness.

"Gah. This doesn' fit at all." Silva was still in the alleyway and was now dressed in a marine uniform that was far too small for him. "Why the hell did I think this would work? The chances of him bein' the same size as me were stupid." He grumbled to himself yanking the shirt off and grabbing his from the floor. He looked down at the unconscious marine and smiled.

Silva walked up to the front gate with a man dressed in white slumped over his shoulder. A guard at the watch post stopped him as he approached; the gunmen on the towers immediately raised their weapons.

"Hey you stop right there. What are you doing here citizen?" The marine at the gate asked, peering over at the unconscious man slumped over Silva's shoulder.

"Yo, I found this guy in an alleyway. He was beat up pretty bad." It wasn't a lie. Technically. The guard stepped out of his cubical and looked at the face of the man.

"Oh damn. That's Johnson. It's his first day." Silva's face looked momentarily guilty at the thought then quickly switched back to 'concerned and helpful citizen.' "Wow they beat him up good. I have to stay here but I'll open up the gate and you can go in. It's pretty hectic in there but someone will take him off you." He signalled the gate operator and the gate swung open. Johnson was starting to come round as Silva walked through the gate and began to murmur when he saw his fellow marine. Silva swung slightly to the left knocking the head of the marine against the metal gate.

"Oops. Quiet time now." Silva whispered as Johnson slumped back into unconsciousness.

He was almost immediately met by a marine who took Johnson of his shoulder and rushed away muttering to himself. Something big was happening, there were marines everywhere, rushing around like headless chickens. Silva quickly darted into a darkened alcove between two of the new buildings. He watched the marines rushing past and waited for the right candidate. He jumped out and repeated what had gone down with Johnson. He emerged from the shadows in a much better fitting marine uniform and hurriedly followed one of the many panicked marines.

"Hey you. What's goin' on?" He asked when he caught up to the marine he had been following.

"Haven't you heard? A major and his entire crew of marines came into the port in a lifeboat. They'd been hit by pirates and the major has been badly injured. We got a doctor from town because we still don't have a medic assigned to us. You know what HQ's like." He suddenly veered off down a corridor. Silva had been so focused on following the marine he hadn't even realised that he had gone inside and now he had no idea where he was.

**(-)**

Jack couldn't see a thing, she knew she was moving but had lost track of directions a while back. She heard doors swing open then shut several times and the sounds of people shouting while rushing about. The bag on her head was yanked off and intense medical lights blinded her momentarily. The room slowly came back into focus; she looked down to see a man lying on a medical gurney with several marines around him one was holding a cloth to the man's left eye, there was a lot of blood.

"W-what is this?" Jack asked still a bit discombobulated.

"THIS is MAJOR John Frost. YOU are here to save him. I trust as a doctor you will do everything in your power to help him or we will have a problem." A very self-important looking man in a 'justice' officer's jacket with a moustache and a Mohawk stared at her severely. Another marine rushed into the room.

"Rear admiral Momonga. There is another urgent matter you need to attend to." Momonga looked sternly at the young marine for several seconds past his comfort zone then left the room pausing momentarily before he left.

"He better be okay the next time we speak."

Jack gulped, it wasn't easy to make her this uncomfortable, but there was something worrying about the man. He seemed stronger than any marines she had ever come across.

"Take away the cloth please." She said, focusing on the matter at hand. The marines removed the cloth, blood was still pumping out of the hole where the majors eye had once been. Jack swung an overhead lamp down to illuminate the wound; there were pieces of glass stuck around the hole. "What's this?" She asked authoritatively, whenever she went into her role as a doctor she suddenly felt like she was in control. The marine answered straight away.

"When we were attacked Miss. The captain of the enemy ship shot him from over a mile away with a pistol. The major was watching him through a telescope and the bullet travelled down it. The glass is from the lens." He said resisting the feeling that he should salute.

"Hmm." Jack had now gotten some forceps and was routing into the wound. "At that kind of distance, maybe, ah got it!" She yanked out a round led bullet victoriously and dropped it onto the tray next to her. One of the marines fainted at the sight and another looked as though he was about to throw up. "I need a suture kit from my bag. Now!" The marine soldiers fumbled around bumping into each other for a few seconds after the order was barked, then between them managed to produce what was required. With a few quick precise motions Jack sewed up the wound, the marines stared in amazement at the near invisible stitches across the major's eye. "He was lucky. The bullet stopped just before it reached his brain." Jack reached into her bag and produced a needle and a small vial of clear liquid with an illegible label and injected the major who tensed up momentarily then relaxed, letting out a long relieved sigh. Alarms suddenly started blaring; red lights flashed, bathing the room in a disconcerting scarlet glow. Jack thought she heard something from beyond the closed door of the medical bay.

"Is that…" The door exploded into shards as a man burst through.

**(-)**

Silva dashed down corridor after corridor; luckily he had found signs directing him toward the infirmary. He would be the first to admit that his sense of direction wasn't great, well not the first, or even the second but if enough people said it he would probably agree. He ran down what seemed like an eternity of corridors then realised that he was no longer following the signs for the infirmary, in fact he was now just running down random corridors, some of them multiple times. He saw two marines walking down the corridor, he ran up to them slightly out of breath.

"Yo, do you know where the... er medical… place is?" Silva knew this wasn't the most convincing impression of a marine.

"You mean the infirmary?" One of them offered.

"Yeah that place."

"It's on the other side of this building-" The other marine began then leaned forward slightly to read Silva's identity badge. "Cap-tain Crux?" He looked up at Silva then back down at the id badge. Alarms suddenly went of and red lights started flashing all around the building. _Damn they must have found the guy I took out, or maybe Johnson woke up._ Silva looked up at the lights then into the widening eyes of the two marines in front of him. He swung a right hook into the marine on the lefts face sending him flying into the wall then grabbed the marine on the right with his left hand and slammed his head into the opposite wall. As the marine slowly slid into a crumpled heap on the floor Silva darted past loosening the blue neckerchief and yanking off the top buttons of the white shirt.

"Gotta go." He ran down several more corridors directing him toward the infirmary which lead him to a longer corridor; he sprinted down the hallway toward the door of the medical bay with full force. "Jaaaaaack!"

**(-)**

As the fragments of the infirmary door showered onto the floor, the figure that had burst into the room became clear. Jack instantly recognised the man, it was Rear admiral Momonga, he had his katana drawn and his narrow eyes quickly darted from side to side making sure the room was clear.

"Humph, I heard the alarm, thought it might be because of something you've done." He said straightening up slightly and sheathing his sword. "It would appear I was mistaken." He looked up at the flashing red light for a moment then back at Jack. "If it wasn't because of you then-"

"Jaaaaaack!" Silva came hurtling into the room ploughing straight into the back of Momonga sending him flying forward and through the wall on the opposite side of the room. The marines in the infirmary looked from Silva to Jack to the hole in the wall several times before realising they should be doing something. A quick succession of metal pillars knocked each of the marines through the wall one after another before they had time to act on those realisations.

"How did you-?" Jack began.

"No time. Leavin'." Silva grabbed her arm and hurriedly dragged her out of the room; she just about managed to grab her bag as she passed by. Aided by Jack's far superior sense of direction the two teenagers got to the courtyard far quicker than Silva had managed to get to the infirmary. The courtyard was full of marines waiting for them.

The moment they appeared a haze of bullets came their way, the bullets kicked up dirt when they hit the ground around them to the point that nothing was visible amongst the dust cloud. When it eventually died down Silva had his back to them with a substantial pile of flattened lead shots at his feet, Jack was clutched to his chest protected from the attack. Silva turned round with a slightly annoyed grin on his face.

"Gusha Jack Hammer!" The piston like attacks swept along the crowds of marines knocking them through the perimeter walls behind them, the walls then collapsed taking down the guard towers with them. Silva grabbed Jack's arm once again and sprinted toward the derelict wall, Momonga appeared almost out of nowhere ahead of them.

"Outta my way Moustache!" Silva unleashed a pillar toward Momonga without breaking his gait knocking the unprepared Rear admiral backwards. Momonga remained on his feet and shot past Silva and Jack with incredible speed. Sparks flew off Silva as he went by. Momonga stood with his katana drawn. He was between them and the exit.

"You can't hurt me old man." Silva clanged his fist against his chest defiantly. Momonga appeared in front of him and slashed his sword diagonally, there was the usual sound of metal scraping against metal but a small spurt of blood followed the blades path. Silva's eyes widened and he clutched the cut on his chest. He dropped to one knee. "What the f-" He dived out the way of an incoming attack, he tore his marine uniform shirt looking down at the shallow cut along his chest. "How did you-" He was interrupted again by a katana swinging toward him, he reach out grabbing the blade with his hand producing a loud metallic clang. Silva winced as blood trickled onto the sword, he brought his fist down into Momonga's head smacking him into the floor. The Rear admiral quickly swept Silva's legs from beneath him. He hit the floor hard and lay in the shallow crater he had produced. He had pushed himself too far over the last few days, he was exhausted.

"It would appear you've never faced anyone who can use Haki. I guess you never will again." Momonga brought up his katana once more, Jack suddenly appeared and flying kicked him in the side knocking him across the floor. He rolled backwards into his feet and darted forward swinging the katana with lightning speed. Sparks erupted off the blade when it hit a pillar that had intercepted the attack and plunged into a building behind them.

Momonga looked across the metal bar to its origin; Silva retracted the rod turning it back into a hand. He was still lying on his back trying to muster the strength to get up. Jack brought a knee up to a sensitive part of Momonga's anatomy. His legs buckled momentarily but then he smacked her aside with the back of his hand and straightened up. He slowly walked toward her as she attempted to get to her feet; he pushed her back to the ground with his foot on her back.

"Yo." Momonga turned to see Silva on his feet. "Gusha Piston." The attack hit Momonga in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. "Gusha pin." The pillar extended from where Silva's hand had been into Momonga's forearm crushing it into the ground. Momonga winced and reached across with his other arm in an attempt to get free. "Gusha pin." This second attack knocked Momonga's other forearm into the floor aswell. Momonga was locked into the ground but was slowly starting to push the steel pillars out of the floor, Silva's feet started to slide backwards as they lost grip against Momonga's sheer strength. Jack emerged from behind Silva holding a needle filled with a clear liquid and calmly walked over to the struggling Momonga, she jabbed the needle into his neck and Momonga slumped backwards all his muscles relaxed unanimously.

"Night night moustache." Silva said retracting the steel bars and breathing heavily. "Is… he…?"

"It's just knocked him out. He'll wake up in an hour or two." Jack narrowed her eyes at the needle she was holding up. "Maybe three hours. This is the wrong needle." She shrugged and smiled broadly. Silva crouched and poked Momonga a couple times. "Are you done?" Jack asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Silva asked looking up from his hypnotised trance fixed upon the unconscious mans facial hair.

"I think they called him Rear admiral Momonga." She replied still looking impatient and now folding her arms.

"What?" He quickly shuffled away from the unconscious Rear-admiral.

"C'mon tin man. We need to go." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Don't call me tin man! I'm not made of tin!" Silva looked momentarily annoyed then concerned when he looked back at Momonga. "Rear admiral huh? Hey wait for me." He quickly walked after jack who had gotten tired of waiting and left.

**(-)**

Silva and Jack arrived at the shore where York's boat was moored; Silva had quickly stopped off to grab his bag of clothes and was currently being checked over by Jack.

"You're an idiot. If your devil fruit hadn't taken most of the hit he would have cut you in half." She said jabbing at his skin with a needle that was becoming increasingly bent from attempting to stitch up the shallow cut along his torso.

"He shouldn' of been able to cut me at all. I gotta watch out for that Haki shit. I just wish I knew what it was so I know what it is I'm s'posed to be watchin' out for." He said rubbing the wound irritably.

"Why'd you even come to the marine base anyway?" Jack asked as she eventually gave in and tossed the needle and thread aside.

"Don't you remember? I said you're my doctor. Kinda guy would I be if I didn' rescue my doctor?"

"I didn't need your help you idiot." She shoved him backwards off his stool but smiled slightly when she turned round. York finally appeared several minutes later and hopped up onto the deck. He looked at Silva then at Jack.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing an accusatory finger at Jack, his voice still muffled by the red balaclava. The stitched mouth moved up and down as he spoke.

"This is Jack Bluedock. The doctor I told you about." Silva replied. Jack smiled.

"But she's a she." He replied matter of factly. Jack took a swing at him but he ducked calmly without even looking at her. "Look what I got." He continued as though nothing had happened, he pulled out a pair of butterfly knives the stitched mouth formed a smile. Jack sighed and sat against mast attempting to look annoyed but stopped when she noticed that no-one had noticed.

"So what now?" Jack asked joining the two boys at the wheel.

"Now I suggest we leave." York replied as he fiddled with some ropes. "I may have 'forgotten' to pay for these." He patted his daggers fondly.

"Couldn't agree more." Silva said grinning and looking at Jack. "So. You coming with?" He stuck out an open hand. Jack thought for a moment then grabbed his hand and shook it.

"If today is anything to go by. You're gonna need me. Let's go." She punched him in the shoulder then turned and walked down onto the deck while trying to nurse her throbbing fist and not let out any signs of pain.

After a few minutes of preparations York cast off and the ship set sail. They reflected on the events of the past few days, little did they realise their adventures had only just begun.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was chapter 3. Hope it was okay. Thank you again Cocoasit for the amazing Jack Bluedock. Reviews are appreciated, characters are even more appreciated. I have been to busy to respond to any messages thus far but I'd like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or submitted characters =). Cheers.


End file.
